1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of transporting multimedia signals to customer equipment (CE).
2. Background Art
Cable, telecommunication, and other systems may provide multimedia signals to customer equipment (CE), such as televisions, computers, modems, multimedia terminal adapters (MTAs), settop boxes (STBs), and the like. The signals may relate to audio and video signals which are continuously broadcasted by cable and network television providers, such as NBC, ABC, ESPN, HBO, and/or data signals, such as those associated with network communications, television services, and the like.
Operators of such systems require architectures for supporting the transportation of such signals from one location to another.